The invention relates generally to wireless communication systems and methods and more particularly to wireless communication apparatus and methods that communicate a plurality of different information streams from a single wireless communication device. Mobile radio system performance and capability is highly dependent on numerous factors. For example, the instantaneous subscriber data rate and the location of a subscriber plays a crucial role to determine the efficiency and availability of communication resources for others subscribers. In addition, these factors vary widely over time, particularly in mixed voice and data systems with subscribers coming and going and being widely dispersed about the system. Also, quality criteria requirements of data that a subscriber wishes to send may vary significantly.
For example, wireless communication systems exist that allow a subscriber to communicate different streams of information through two different wireless systems at the same time. For example, a commercial device may use a dual transfer mode wherein one stream of information, such as data, is communicated via a satellite communication system via a satellite channel, and may communicate voice via a wireless cellular channel on a different system. However, such configurations require the use of differing channels or wireless communication resources from different systems.
Alternatively, wireless communication systems are known wherein a wireless communication unit, such as a subscriber, is assigned to separate communication resources such as two CDMA codes such as one for voice, and another for data, for communication to a same wireless network element, such as a base station. Alternatively, communication of both streams may be accomplished on a single radio source by prior multiplexing together of the independent information streams. When the subscriber moves within the system, both channels are reassigned together to another wireless network element during a hand off procedure. As such, conventional wireless communication systems effectively link a subscriber and its associated information streams to a common wireless network element. As a result, wireless communication resources, such as frequencies, time slots or CDMA codes for one subscriber are assigned to the same wireless network element and are typically handed off to another wireless network element as the subscriber moves throughout the system. A problem can arise where a subscriber wishes to communicate one information stream at a high data rate and high quality of service level, in addition to a voice communication. If the wireless network element does not have enough capacity, the subscriber is denied the ability to communicate one or both of the different information streams.
Accordingly a need exists for a wireless communication system and method that overcomes one or more of the above problems.